Slave 91
by Dora J-Bourne
Summary: Era um laço, que não ia além da misericórdia e o agradecimento. Será que o laço poderia ser unido por sentimentos? .[ Cenas fortes, Abuso sexual. 16.]


**SLAVE 91**

Primeira parte

**Por Nii Souma.**

_Boa Leitura!_

O dia parecia simplesmente não existir naquele pequeno sítio, podia sentir as escoriações no seu corpo, de pouco a pouco, ele ia definhando naquele lugar, ia sendo consumido pelo medo de nunca ser escolhido.

O lugar não era assim agradável, pelo contrário, era a espelunca mais pobre que se pode imaginar, isso por dentro. Por fora parecia ser algo digno de ser visitado pelo filho do Senhor da maioria daquelas terras.

Ouvira falar que ele era divinamente belo, com longas madeixas negras caindo por seu rosto. E que seus olhos eram tão profundos e negros a ponto de calar qualquer tipo de pessoa.

Ele gostaria de se sentir observado por tais olhos. Pois como seu parceiro de cela tinha lhe dito, a sensação era de estar sendo engolido por um buraco negro.

Sentou-se no chão, em outros tempos teria começado a tremer de frio ao entrar em contato com o chão frio de Ardósia, porém o corpo magro e pálido dele já tinha se acostumado às condições hediondas do tal local.

Começou a ouvir murmúrios, parecia que alguém tinha chegado na loja, Todos os outros se prostraram no chão de forma elegante, mas ele continuou sentado apertando os joelhos machucados contra o corpo.

-//-

'Você me parece tão desinteressado em proporcionar ao seu velho pai alguns herdeiros, Por que isso Megumi?' Perguntou um senhor robusto de ralos cabelos brancos enquanto mirava o garoto que estava em meio aos travesseiros cor-de-pêssego numa cama no estilo Dossel

'Meu pai, não te cansas de me perguntar isto?' Disse ele saindo do meio das almofadas, revelando um rosto de traços delicados e refinados, os lábios finos se moviam rapidamente e sua pronúncia denunciava um lado europeu. 'tens meus irmãos...'

O Senhor saiu do quarto, Visivelmente irritado pela conversa que tinha tido com o primogênito, Mas logo após entrou uma senhora ligeiramente gorda segurando uma bandeja com os alimentos favoritos do 'príncipe', jogou a bandeja na mesa de cabeceira e foi para perto do menino, segurou seu rosto e deu um beijo melado em cada lado da sua bochecha.

'Megumi-sama, sabes que teu pai só quer é teu bem.' Murmurou ela num tom calmo enquanto sorria mostrando dentes amarelos e malcuidados.

'Não gosto disso, me irrita demais, e apesar de tudo ele realmente tem o Touya e o Subaru para darem filhos à ele' proferiu o garoto cruzando os braços.

A governanta levou as mãos à boca.

'Pelo amor de cristo, Megumi-sama, Eu havia dito à teu pai que tinhas perdido essa horrenda mania de falar desta forma informal.'

'Ele que se dane' Esbravejou o garoto se jogando na cama novamente

A mulher começou a roer as unhas e olhar de um lado para o outro, típica ação de quem está escondendo algo

'O quê foi?' perguntou ele

'Megumi, Eu não devia contar-te, mas... ' começou a governanta receosamente

'Mas o quê? Fala!' Exclamou ele curiosamente

'Me parece que teu pai está a comprar te um escravo.' Disse ela enquanto olhava de um lado para o outro, atenta a qualquer ruído.

'Como assim?' Perguntou o príncipe confuso

'Nunca ouviste sobre escravos?'

O menino balançou a cabeça negativamente

'Não posso acreditar, é um dos maiores prazeres de pequenos monarcas como o senhor.'

'Ahn?'

'Preste atenção, só irei explicar-te uma vez. Existem hoje, ao menos dois tipos de escravos. Os normais que conheces, que trabalham em fazendas e lavouras. E _esse _tipo. '

'Porra Magdalene. Estou começando a ficar curioso!' resmungou o adolescente.

Esta primeira palavra _muito descente _fez a empregada juntar as mãos e rezar, e depois, já acostumada com o fato de que o pequeno monarca não era lá daqueles educadinhos. Continuou a contar o que estava contando.

'Esse tipo de escravos, é responsável por, se é que o senhor me entende, cobrir o papel da esposa. Ou até as vezes, de um...de um outro homem.'

Megumi levou as duas mãos à boca.

'Pelo amor de Buda. Não brinque comigo!' murmurou ele deixando as mãos escorregarem ao seu peito que batia acelerado

'Porquê eu brincaria contigo, meu senhor?' respondeu a empregada, rindo internamente da situação do filho de seu patrão. Sabe como é, quando o homem é especial, mulher percebe de cara.

'E-eu vou ter um desses?' Podia parecer assustado, mas a expectativa bailava em todo o seu corpo. De um modo estranho, uma expectativa que chegava a ser agradável. 'Não dá para voltar atrás?' Não que ele quisesse voltar atrás, mas... Tinha uma masculinidade a prezar.

'Parece que sendo uma ordem de teu pai, não há como voltares atrás na decisão. '

'Tá.'

'Ah! Eu possuo um quadro de um escravo desse gênero no meu quartinho, queres que eu traga para o senhor?' perguntou ela sem esperar realmente a resposta.

'Ok.'

A governanta foi embora, assim que ele se assegurou de que ela não ia voltar muito rápido, se deitou em sua cama com um estranho sorriso no rosto.

_Oh Buda, o quê estou pensando? Não quero ter relações sexuais só com 16 anos. É muito cedo.e o que pensariam de mim..._

_Quero dizer, claro que eu gostaria de perder a virgindade. Ai meu Buda, não, não, nada disso! Não quero perder a virgindade, homens não perdem a virgindade, fazem as mulheres perderem as delas._

_Mas mulheres não têm graça alguma, são só um bando de piranhas magras e gananciosas, sem falar no timbre fino e irritante da voz delas, digo, se falando já é assim. Imagine gemendo._

_Sem falar que não vejo nada de sexy naqueles decotes ridículos que elas usam. _

_Espera aí. Eu sou gay?_

_Quer dizer, não tem problema se eu for, ninguém liga. Mas sei lá. Nunca pensei assim. Nunca gostei de mulheres, mas nunca fiquei na expectativa de ser invadido por outro homem._

_O quê eu estou fazendo??? Quê tipo de perguntas são essas?_

Ao ouvir a porta abrir, Megumi levantou ainda um pouco corado pelas perguntas indecentes que ele estava se fazendo.

'Aqui está.' Falou a empregada, deixando o quadro e saindo, como se soubesse que o moreno queria contemplar o quadro sozinho.

Logo ele pegou o quadro, que estava envolto em um pano sujo, quando jogou o pano para trás, vislumbrou uma obra realmente excepcional. Era um humano, na verdade, não um humano, mas parecido com um, só que com duas orelhas alvas e felpudas.

O menino olhou o quadro por uns dez minutos, e adormeceu abraçado à ele.

Pensando consigo mesmo.

_Se em uma semana eu não puder apertar orelhar daquelas, acho que eu vou morrer._

-//-

'O Senhor poderia me dizer o motivo daquele não estar de joelhos?' Perguntou um senhor com seu filho jovem, que olhava os escravos para o primogênito. O tal _aquele _estava sentado de forma relaxada no chão, enquanto os outros se prostravam educadamente, em sua maioria, oferecendo uma reverência profunda.

O dono da Loja de escravos corou furiosamente, aquele escravo sempre fora o ponto fraco da loja, sempre estirado no chão enquanto devia ser educado e se portar como a escória da sociedade que ele era. Mas ao invés de afastar fregueses, não, ele os atraía, por ser um tanto anormal.

O normal de um escravo, eram as orelhas negras, os cabelos negros e os olhos da mesma cor, todos tão negros quanto ébano, haviam raras exceções no cabelo, que por exemplo, podia ser castanho, ou nos olhos que as vezes adotavam um tom acinzentado.

Mais uma coisa que qualquer comerciante pagaria para ver, era um escravo albino. Loiro, com os olhos tão azuis quanto o céu depois da garoa.

Mas ao invés do vadio do Escravo ser educado e fazer jus a sua bela aparência, ele se aproveitava do fato de ser _sexy_ e tinha um estranho jeito irônico de falar, como se fosse um adolescente que acha que conhece o mundo.

'De joelhos' ordenou o dono do aposento

Ele levantou os belos olhos azuis claros, e encarou o sujeito como se estivesse brincando com ele, cruzou os braços na cabeça e se apoiou na parede, ignorando completamente o senhor.

'Eu disse, De joelhos!' gritou ele já puxando uma chave em seu molho de chaves, ele já estava acostumado com essa situação.

'Ele se recusa a te obedecer?' perguntou o cliente meio assustado com a falta de educação vinda se um ser tão inferior 'Nunca vi tamanho insulto em todos os meus quarenta e dois anos '

A porta da cela foi aberta, causando um estrondo que acordou a maioria dos outros escravos. Todos eles, já sabendo o que ia acontecer. Passaram a língua pelos lábios e começaram a olhar para o albino com mais atenção.

O dono do aposento deu um tchauzinho para o cliente, pedindo para ele voltar outro dia, logo após dele ultrapassar a porta, o homem foi até o armário e pegou um molho de chaves bem maior.

'Você deveria parar de ser tão estúpido, e se ligar que enquanto estiver aqui, vai ser bem castigado por tudo isso, bem castigado...' repetiu ele com um tom realmente mal na voz, um tom mal e ansioso

O escravo suspirou, ele sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo, era uma vez por semana.

Fechou os olhos. Deixou o medo, toda sua angústia, toda a sua irritação e rebeldia se esvaírem, as portas iam rangendo por serem abertas, os passos ainda eram leves, ainda eram poucas pessoas, ele sentiu o corpo relaxar, sentiu a mente ficar calma e leve, isso, autocontrole. Os passos já eram confundidos, muitos passos.

Ouviu o assobio do senhor, e logo sentiu a sua roupa ser arrancada, as mãos passavam pelo seu corpo, arranhando, rasgando, apalpando, apertando, estimulando. Suas grandes mechas loiras foram puxadas, com tanta força que fizeram seu pescoço estalar.

Outra boca preencheu a sua, explorando, bailando sobre sua língua, uma forte mordida perto do seu baixo ventre. Mãos em seu sexo, percorrendo, segurando...

Seu corpo foi virado por pelo menos umas dez mãos juntas, algo lhe roçou a entrada. Fechou os olhos deixando as lágrimas de dor escorrerem-lhe pelos olhos, logo após ser possuído de um jeito realmente selvagem.

Era só seu corpo, sua mente estava intacta e seus olhos vidrados, sabia que seria possuído muitas vezes naquela noite.

Tantas vezes...

-//-

_**Mais ou menos três horas depois**_

-//-

A serviçal lhe penteava os cabelos negros, enquanto ele se olhava num pequeno espelho. Era belo, e bem atraente, porém não era atraente para as mulheres, não, de jeito nenhum, elas lhe achavam adorável. E invejavam seus traços delicados e perfeitos. E sua densa e brilhosa cabeleira.

Mas, achá-lo atraente? Desejá-lo? Nunca, quer dizer, sim, mas não desejado seu corpo nem nada do gênero, e sim seu dinheiro e suas posses.

Ele era tão feminino, e culpava o pai, por ter lhe dado um nome de mulher, e ele acreditava que isso tinha lhe feito ter esta aparência tão frágil e tão necessitada.

Seus dois irmãos pareciam o pai, fortes e masculinos. Enquanto diziam que ele era igual a sua mãe. Idêntico.

Talvez por isso o Pai lhe puxasse tanto o saco.

Uma dor tomou conta de seu corpo, e ele começou a tossir descontroladamente, sem ligar para a moça atrás dele, foi correndo para a pia, algo engasgado em sua garganta, ele tossia com tanta força que sentia o gosto metálico do sangue na boca, que não saiu mesmo após ele beber quase dois potes cheios de água.

Aquele maldito gosto de sangue.

Era um coágulo, tossiu um coágulo. Por quanto tempo ele ainda conseguiria esconder sua tamanha falta de imunidade? Ele era frágil demais.

Não conseguia comer nada, e já não se incomodava com a usual sensação de vazio, as dores fortes de cabeça ou o cansaço. Sua glicose era tão pouca que não podia andar nem vinte minutos ao sol sem sentir a visão anuviar e o corpo amolecer.

Magdalene, a governanta que antes nos foi apresentada, olhou-o com pena, era uma alma tão boa, e tão triste... Tinha certeza que ele não merecia isso.

Com um pedaço de pano branco, limpou a boca do pequeno monarca e o abraçou. Era tão magro. Que era como apertar um corpo sem vida, como poder sentir os braços do outro lado do corpo dele.

'Obrigada Magdalene' murmurou ele meio rouco. Logo fazendo uma careta pela dor que tinha na garganta

'é Obrigado, mocinhos falam obrigado.' Falou ela de um jeito bem amável.

'Que seja.'

'Acho que teu pai vai levar-te para a loja de escravos hoje.'

'Mas Como eu vou nesse estado?' perguntou ele apontando para as olheiras.

'Nada que maquiagens não resolvam' falou ela rindo

'Aqueles trecos em potinhos?'

'É, Megumi, aqueles trecos em potinhos, agora vou te arrumar.' Falou ela sorrindo.

'Ok.'

A governanta o levou até a sala de trocar de roupa,e pegou uma blusa creme, sem mangas. Que ficava bem folgada nele, sem denunciar muito o seu estado 'esquelético' de corpo, uma calça baggy cor de pele, E por cima uma capa bege que terminava em V.

(N/A: não era um poncho não viu! uma capa... uma capa òó)

Depois, passou a pentear o cabelo dele, o liso e gigantesco cabelo dele. E prendeu-o em uma trança, com um algodão passou uma solução de ervas no rosto dele.

'Pronto?' perguntou o garoto impaciente

'Sim, sim...tudo pronto.'

'Então podemos ir?' Perguntou ele já ansioso

'Sim...'

_Que buda me ajude._

Era um local aconchegante, indigno de um senhor, porém aconchegante. Dois sofás bem fofos encostados na parede, uma mesinha mal trabalhada, mas que combinava com os sofás pela atípica cor avermelhada da madeira.

O homem lhe ofereceu chá de Jasmim, ele recusou com a mão. Assim que o homem virou, seu pai lhe deu um forte beliscão. Ao ver dele era uma completa e total falta de educação e blá-blá-bete!

'E então mocinho. Que tipo de escravo você quer?'

'Não sei' falou Megumi encabulado.

'Ativo' resmungou o senhor

'Temos muitos desse tipo, me deixe arrumar a cela, só levarei um minutinho.'

O homem entrou em outra sala

Esta sala, que era a que normalmente castigava os escravos. Ainda haviam muitos se deliciando com o corpo inerte do escravo albino.

'Vão para as suas celas, a diversão acabou' Gritou ele, fazendo a maioria começar a reclamar e resmungar. 'E você.' Apontou para o escravo que ainda estava se recuperando da situação que fora obrigado a passar 'Levante-se, e fique apresentável'

'Hunf..' resmungou ele com uma voz rouca,ao se levantar, sentiu todo o corpo doer e estalar. Pegou uma das camisas que estavam jogadas ao chão. E vestiu sua calça que estava jogada quase em outra cela.

O homem voltou para a sala aconchegante e chamou o Senhor e seu filho, por questão de honra, a governanta não entrou.

Megumi estava aterrorizado com os tipos magros e estranhos que via. Em alguns só sobrava uma orelha, outros não vestiam nada. A maioria lhe dava extremo medo.

'Você não tem alguns mais novos?' perguntou o pai, com a face comprimida em horror, no seu tempo, eles não eram assim.

'Tenho, tenho sim. Tem um por aqui de uns vinte e nove anos.'

A boca do pequeno monarca se escancarou, ele não podia fazer _sexo _com um homem de vinte e tantos anos, era assustador ,era MUITO assustador.

'Olha, acho que o senhor não está entendendo. Eu sou o _senhor _de metade das terras desta cidade'

Os olhos do homem brilharam. Megumi quase ouvir o tilintar das moedas

'Nesse caso, temos um em seus poucos dezessete anos. Não é muito experiente, e vai ser bem caro.'

'Porquê? Oras, ele é novo e não é experiente'

'Ele é o que atrai mais os fregueses, além de ter belos olhos azuis e cabelos claros. ' murmurou o dono do local se gabando

'Ah...Ow,Você disse olhos azuis e cabelos claros?' perguntou o senhor bem surpreso, afinal, o normal dos escravos, como foi citado antes, era o cabelo negro e olhos da mesma cor.

'Sim, exatamente o quê eu disse' disse o outro com um sorriso grande nos lábios

'Entendo, então Megumi. Pode entrar na cela' disse ele olhando para o filho, que tentava, só tentava, fingir que não estava nada nervoso. Vendo que o garoto não respondia. O pai lhe gritou pelo nome, o que fez ele dar um estranho e fascinante salto de cinco metros de distância 'MEGUMI!'

'Ah!' Gritou ele com uma voz nada apropriada para um garoto de dezesseis anos 'O quê foi Pai?'

'Eu estava dizendo que você pode entrar na sala.'

'Ah,sim' O menino abriu a porta e entrou, dois segundos depois virou de volta, olhando interrogativamente para o pai 'Você não vem?'

'Não.'

'...?'

'Vou deixar vocês dois se conhecerem sozinhos' disse ele e depois sorriu. Um sorriso que ficou estranho no rosto dele, mas mesmo assim, um sorriso e deu um empurrão nele, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Megumi olhou para os lados, nervoso. A sala estava completamente escura, tirando um pequeno buraco na parede, por onde saía uma parca quantidade de luz. Depois de alguns minutos forçando a vista, conseguiu enxergar uma sombra.

Ficou em dúvida entre andar até a tal sombra ou ficar ali parado esperando essa sombra percebê-lo, mas a vontade e curiosidade sobre a tal sombra o fez andar até ela.

Ah,sim...Mais um dilema, encostar nele ou não? Como da primeira vez. A curiosidade venceu. E de primeira, pareceu a opção errada, Ao encosta no que parecia ser um braço, a 'misteriosa sombra' virou, e como estavam muito perto, com o impacto, Megumi se desequilibrou e caiu no chão.

A pessoa se ajoelhou do seu lado.

'O quê você é?' murmurou a tal sombra, uma voz rouca, cansada, e estranhamente _sexy_, que ao ser ouvida pelo principezinho, fez os arrepios tomarem conta de seu corpo.

'E-eu...Meu nome é...' balbuciou Megumi nervoso

'Não perguntei seu nome.' Falou ele de um jeito frio

'E-eu só vim ver...um...um..es---'

O príncipe, ferido pelo tom e notando que babaquice ele estava fazendo, tentou se levantar. Mas foi impedido, deliciosamente impedido, por um corpo maior que o seu.

**Continua... Ou não?**

Depende das reviews #risadinhas maldosas# Não, tô brincando. Continua sim.

Mas eu ainda gosto muito das reviews

_See you later! Pox Pox_


End file.
